DoS omaka: what is canon?
by Violet-skya
Summary: A one shot fanstory of a story called "dreaming of suneshine"by silverqueen Part1: she just wanted to make a new seal, now shikamaru and her are in odd situation. And naruto; don't laugh
1. Chapter 1

Firstly I would like to say, no I didn't actually wrote this. It was inspired by a fan art I made for another FanFiction story of Naruto "dreaming of sunshine" by silver queen a SI story I promise you guys on my dead dog that its worth the shot to read it . its amazing , well written, and the characters interaction and progress of the story I'll capture you that you will forget from canon naruto and want to replace it with it.

the link to the art: angelsfallbeforeus . /art/the-dos-rule-63-552927097

Or at my page

Warning: if you didn't already read DoS go now. If you want to understand better the story go see the art. Its A present to me for my art and actually a present to silverqueen from both of us.

By fragile dreams

"Wrote this piece for Angelsfallbeforeus. She is an artist on Deviantart. They do wonderful fanfiction farnart for Dreaming of Sunshine so you probably have seen some of their work. They did the comics-styled Shikako-dies-during-Gelel-scene. Anyway, they recently did a piece called The Dos Rule 63(Why that specific number?). Please, please go see it before you read this."

-Fragile Dreams

Rue the Day

"Shikako. What did you do?"

The female (what? No. Male now) Nara looked like she (he!?) had failed at life.

"…This wasn't supposed to happen"

She kneeled on the floor to carefully pick up the burned-out transferring paper.

"Can't you just fix it, Shikako? Just made another one" The other Nara said, putting his head down on the table. He was trying to ignore that something was missing and he now had something soft on his chest.

"Shikako?" Naruto was looking at them in confusion. Sasuke was slowly turning a shade of red and his mouth was twitching. Shikamaru's body gave him a harsh glare.

"Don't you dare" She said softly in warning.

The Uchiha stood up and closed the door behind him. It didn't mute the loud hysterical laughter on the other side.

"You? Ah…" Naruto continued, looking at a dozing Shikako on the table.

"I am Shikako" Said Shikamaru's body grimly. Naruto didn't even bother leaving the room. He dropped to the floor rolling in laugher. The kick that Shika-kako gave him didn't help at all.

"Troublesome. Hurry up and make the seal"

She poked at the seal that was on Shika-maru's face. "You know it doesn't work like that. It's corroding already anyway. The mind-switch should undo in about 4 hours"

Shika-maru just covered his face with an arm. He was planning on sleeping through it. He shifted his chest and didn't move again.

"You asshole" She said poling at him. He didn't respond at all. She knew he wouldn't. Sasuke came back with his eyes red and lips still twitching.

"Four hours?"

She looked in between them.

"Yes, about so" She looked down at his pants and then back up grimly "But there is a problem"

"Yeah, what?" Naruto said getting up and putting his hands behind his head.

"Shikamaru has been holding it for a while" Sasuke was looking panicked between the sleeping Shikako and Shikamaru and started shaking his head no, no, no. Naruto crossed his arms in an X,

"I need to go to the bathroom" she said turning away in horror. "…and one of you is going to tell me how"

"I laughed so much when I read the art. Hope you guys liked!

& Thank you Silver Queen! - Fragile Dreams"


	2. Chapter 2 duck you!

Fine. Fine. Violet begged me to write another one, so here it is. (Lies. She didn't even mention me)…but oh well lol. (I got permission) Another gift for you violet! For your amazing art!

SO…this is a fanstory for Violet-Skya. She does really awesome art for DOS under the name of Angelsfallbeforeus on Deviantart. GO SEE IT! This won't make any sense otherwise.

This here is part 2 of Rule 63 of the fanart.

Part 1 story is on her FF page.

DOS belongs all to Silver Queen. Fanart to Violet.

Duck you! Sasuke: Rule 63 part 2

By: Mercy of Baal

* * *

Hey violet here! So I made another fanart for the story 'dreaming of sunshine' and continuation of my first one of ' does rule 63' and Baal was nice enough to make another one for the story so I hope you guys like it and f you want go and see Baal stories too , they write really good

also if you hadn't read does... Did you live under a rock or something?

ok I'm out. Enjoy

Violetskya~

* * *

Her head thudded against the table. Shikamaru tried to put a hand on her shoulder but didn't after the look she gave him.

"Just how much tea did you drink _dear brother?"_

Shikamaru just stared at her "You said it would be 4 hours. It's been five" there was a glint of you were wrong in his eyes that grated on her.

"Who cares!? I'm not going to teach her how to pee again! It's the bastard's turn!" Naruto scowled darkly and crossed his arms. He shook his head like trying to get rid of the memories. He muttered something about brain bleach.

"She…I mean he, doesn't need to be taught again" Sasuke smirked. He had been victorious of the most intense game of Rock, paper, kunai.

Shikako scowled. If she was going to suffer…misery loved company.

"Tsunade's office, now" Yoshino stuck her head into the kitchen and crossed her arms. Shikako stilled her hand under her mom's look.

* * *

"Naruto! Stop doing that!"

Sasu-Naruto followed after an Uchiha sticking his finger into his nose and saying that Uchiha's had the best boogers in all Konoha to all who stopped to watch.

"Troublesome~ was that necessary?"

Shikako looked into her own face. That was weird. "I don't know what you're talking about. Accident" .

It hadn't been. She had deliberately switched her two teammates.

Tsunade was waiting in the office with Shikaku and Inoichi. Oh hell no!...She couldn't meet Yamanaka-san's eyes. Trying to copy a family technique…

"Shit…I won…this is going to be bad" Tsunade gave a mournful look to Sasu-Naruto and Naru-Sasuke. Naruto was now trying to take his clothes from Sasuke who didn't deserve the sheer awesomeness of orange…or something like it.

"We're with the Hokage! Stop trying to take my clothes off!" Sasuke pushed away at the dark haired boy. Shikako snorted, earning a look from Sasuke. She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Shikako cheated. She had cheated the hell out of the Rock, paper, Kunai game. Shikamaru had lost in purpose, rolling his eyes..

"Just relax, Shikamaru" Inoichi said with a little evil smile. He took 10 seconds.

"hmm. Just a couple of hours left on this one. I'm guessing 7 hours for Sasuke's and Naruto's"

Sasuke head snapped around looking for something "Why is there a voice in my head telling me to kill everyone?"

* * *

"Hate. Hate. Hate. Kakashi-sensei"

Naru-Sasuke and Sasu-Naruto jumped over another obstacle. Shikako, who had switched back already looked on. Sweet, sweet revenge. Muahahaha!

"Maa. We don't get opportunities to do obstacle courses as a team. You should thank Shikako"

Sasuke looked like he really wanted to thank her. "It's only one day off, right Shikako? Do you need to use the restroom?"

She squinted at the grinning man "Shut up, sensei"

* * *

*giggles*

DOS is Fanfiction for Naruto. Angels fall before us does fanart of DOS. I do fanfiction of the fanart.

Artwrittingception. (?)


End file.
